Sakura's Horror Adventure
by Nih Bittencourt
Summary: .·:·. ...Ela vai precisar de todo o folego e paciencia para conseguir achar o assassino do pai. Ela vai contar com ajuda, mas bem... O que ela não imagina é que quem o matou pode estar mais perto do que aparenta... .·:·.
1. Trailer

Yo! Aqui vai meu mais novo lançamento, people,

apreciem tanto quanto puderem, embroa esse seja

apenas uma pequena parte, para deixá-los com mais

vontade de que o próximo capitulo logo chegue!

~x~

**...Haruno Sakura, a mulher mais normal do mundo...

- NARUTO! A PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ABRIR A BOCA EU VOU TE FAZER ENGULIR SUA LINGUA!

**...Sua vida era o que toda menina dejesaria...

- Sakura, estou te avisando. Você não vai gostar se eu souber que você pisou naquele maldito hospital durante sua semana de folga.

Sakura teve um vislumbre de Tsunade invadindo seu apartamento com uma garrafa de sakê na mão e com os olhos em chamas.

- Claro, não se preocupe, eu estarei em casa se precisar de alguma ok? Aqui está meu numero. Não vou nem sonhar em pisar no hospital durante minha folga obrigatória, Tsunade. Passar bem!

**...Mas, oh, o amor...

- Mas Sasuuuukinho...

- Não. - ele se virou para ir embora e Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Seu insensível monossílabo. - ela disse baixinho e Sasuke parou de andar.

- O que você disse?

- Nada! Adios, Sasuke-kun! - saiu correndo no meio da rua antes que ele se virasse com quele olhar mortal para ela.

**...E bem... Ela não torela certas... _Coisas..._

Sentiu uma mão apalpando seu traseiro e seu rosto ficou de um vermelho tomate. Virou-se para o infeliz com um olhar assassino que fez todos no metro calarem-se e mirarem-na com um olhar curioso.

- Tire a mão daí, SEU DESGRAÇADO! QUER MORRER, SEU MARIQUINHA? Estou de avisando, se você tocar na minha bunda de novo eu CORTO O SEU PINTO FORA, tá me ouvindo?!

O rapaz tarado a olhou com olhos arregalados e se distanciou dois bom passos dela assentindo a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele enguliu em seco.

Sakura virou-se novamente para o garoto ruivo a sua frente com um sorriso doce. As pessoas continuavam a olhá-la em choque.

- Do que estavamos falando mesmo, Gaara-san?

**...Mas, ela tinha um irmão que a acompanhava em todas as suas aventuras...

Sakura meteu um pescotapa em Akihiro e saiu correndo com uma risada maligna enquanto seu irmão tropeçava e caia de cara no chão.

- SAKURA!

.

.

.

- Tem alguma coisa atrás daquele armário, Akihiro, tá vendo, tá vendo? Ali não, seu mentecapto, _ali._ - ela chacoalhou o braço do moreno enquanto apontava a um canto.

Então, a sombra atras do armário rosnou alto e Sakura já não estava mais do seu lado.

- Corra para as colinas, negada!

- Sakura? Sakura! ME ESPERA SUA MALDITA!

**...E havia um acontecimento em particular que estava abalando a todos.

- Sim, foi o que disseram. Havia sangue por toda parte, mas o corpo estava totalmente drenado...

- Quem é!? - perguntou Sakura olhando em volta. Quem estava faltando naquela multidão de pessoas curiosas paradas na rua. Ela não enxergava mais que o corpo de Gaara a sua frente, que tampava sua visão.

- … Foi encontrado na sala de sua casa, por isso estamos aavisando a todos que mantenham suas casas protegidas e fiquem alertas a qualquer movimento o som que desconheçam... - continuou falando Souji, o amigo de seu pai, policial chefe de Konoha.

Sakura, que já estava nervosa, contornou Gaara – dando-lhe um olhar raivoso no caminho, e encarou Souji de frente.

Ele não podia ser mais que cinco centimetros mais alto que ela, mas nem sequer notou sua presença.

- Eu perguntei quem é, Kumazawa. - ela repetiu, devagar e com um rastro de psicopata na voz.

Souji a olhou finalmente e deu-lhe um olhar de pena.

- É seu pai, pequena.

**...Agora ela estava atras do assassino e seus amigos a ajudavam...

Mas ele poderia ser qulquer um, como seu vizinho:

O velho olhou a menina saindo de casa em silencio e fechando a porta sem fazer barulho.

Seus olhos semicerraram-se para ela, mas Sakura não notou-o.

Do outro lado da rua havia um carro preto e a rosada entrou no banco do carona sem hesitar. De onde estava o velho não pode dizer quem seria, mas teria que se lembrar de manter os olhos na vizinha.

O carro foi embora e o velho fechou as cortinas.

O que ele não sabia, era que alguém o observava, detrás de uma arvore que fazia sombra para a luz da lua.

O garoto a sombra da arvore sorriu e foi-se embora.

**...Ou seu professor odiado:

Sakura forçou seus olhos a acreditar no que viam. Era Orochimaru!

Seu professor de quimica caminhou rapidamente pela ruela e sumiu nas sombras, mas uma luz surgiu quando uma porta escondida foi aberta, iluminando o rosto de Orochimaru. Uma mão o agarrou pela camiseta e troxe-o aos tropeços para dentro. A porta se fechou.

Akihiro assobiou, tão chocado quanto a irmã.

**...Ou até mesmo, alguém proximo:

Hinata gritou horrorizada e começou a chorar como louca. Neji tentou acalmá-la mas nem mesmo ele controlava sua tremedeira ao tentar arrumar os cabelos da prima.

Ino havia vomitado ali perto.

Gaara recusava-se a olhar e Akihiro fazia o contrário, porém sem demonstrar nada mais do que choque.

E, por mais que Sakura tentasse, as lagrimas não vieram. A voz? Não encontrava-a. Suas pernas não aguentaram-na mais e ela caiu sobre os joelhos. Suas mãos termiam como Neji quando ela tentou tocar o rosto do corpo de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Quem foi que lhe fez isso Sasuke-kun? - perguntou com a voz rouca. - Quem foi? Prometi-lhe um desejo, lembra? Diga-me quem foi... E será feito. - prometeu ela ao corpo sem vida de Sasuke.

- Sakura. - Akihiro chamou. - Ele morreu, querida.

- Não! - rosnou para ele e voltou a olhar Sasuke. Aproximou-se mais da orelha dele e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido. - Quem foi o causador da sua morte, Uchiha Sasuke?

Meu irmão, o morto respondeu em sua mente.

Sakura permaneceu imóvel, sem corajem de olhar em volta, mas ela tinha percebido. Ela sabia. Ela deveria ter percebido isso antes, mas agora ela sabia.

Fechou os olhos e tentou controlar a voz:

- Cade o Naruto?

**...Acompanhe Sakura durante sua jornada em busca de vingança! Torça pelos mocinhos, reze para o pior aos vilões, surpreenda-se com esse mistério e tente imaginar o que acontecerá a cada capítulo!

~x~

Yo Minna!

Espero que tenha gostado do trailer...

Juro que a história estará melhor hehe ^^

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo, queridos leitores,

Beijos

Nih Bittencourt.


	2. Chapter 1

Yo Minna!

Prontos para o primeiro cap de Sakura's Horror Adventure?

- Akihiro, seu palerma. - (fala de alguem)

_Akihiro, seu palerma. _(pensamento de alguem)

_Akihiro, seu palerma. _(fala da Inner)

[N/A: Akihiro realmente é um palerma] (nota da autora)

Divirtam-se, ou não:

~x~

.

.

.

Naruto acompanhava Sakura até o Hospital. O uniforme dela era branco e se baseava em um vestido até o joelho de botoes e uma sapatilha tambem branca. Nos cabelos rosas, usava o pequeno chapéu com um "+" vermelho em fundo branco. O louro ao seu lado carregava sua bolsa e a olhava de esguelha.

- Ano, Sakura-chan. Tem certeza que precisa ir hoje ao hospital? - perguntou. O dia estava lindo e o Sol raiava brilhantemente. Nem o humor negro de Sakura poderia estragar aquele dia maravilhoso.

- Tenho, Naruto. - ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos verdes desprovidos de qualquer brilho. - Aquelas pessoas precisam de mim.

- Você não poderia pensar em si mesma só por um instante, antes dos pacientes? - Naruto suspirou. - Sabe? Arranjar um dia de folga para descansar ou fazer algo que queira.

- Mas eu descanso. - insistiu ela, mas Naruto via os olheiras profundas embaixo de seus olhos. - E faço o que eu quero. Quero cuidar das pessoas.

- Por que não cuida de Sasuke? - Naruto sugeriu vendo-a se encolher por um segundo. - Ele tem sentido a sua falta, 'dattebayo.

Sakura riu dessa vez, fazendo Naruto sorrir.

- Você sabe que nada disso é verdade. Sasuke nunca sentiria minha falta.

- Ah, bom. Diga isso a ele quando nos encontrarmos no Toshiba hoje a noite.

Sakura o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Naruto! - gritou com a voz fina e atraindo olhares das pessoas na rua. - O que você fez?!

- Bem, eu estava sentindo saudade dos meus colegas reunidos, só isso. - Naruto fez uma cara de pensativa. - Tive que usar métodos convencionais para convencer Sasuke a vir.

- Naruto, o que você falou pra ele? - exigiu a rosada e Naruto deu-lhe um sorriso culposo.

- Bem, tive que dizer a ele que você estaria em um vestido curto, então acho que vocẽ vai ter que aparecer com aquele que te dei no ano passado, se ainda couber, é claro...

- Naruto...

- E tambem que você estava louca para vê-lo. Você está, não está? Acho que marquei um ponto com isso, e... - o louro continuou tagarelando.

- Naruto.

- ... Ah, e disse que haveria uma chance de vocês reatarem o...

- NARUTO! A PROXIMA VEZ QUE VOCÊ ABRIR A BOCA VOU TE FAZER ENGOLIR SUA LINGUA!

- Heh...

.

.

.

Sakura estava cuidando de um homem que havia quebrado a perna quando Shizune disse-lhe que Tsunade a queria em sua sala em menos de dois minutos.

Ela deu um olhar aterrorizado a Shizune e a mesma correspondeu com o mesmo tom de assustada.

A sala de Tsunade, a chefe do Hospital Konoha, era brancamente branca e Sakura a odiava. Sentia vontade de trazer baldes de tintas e pintar tudo aquilo.

Ela de duas batidas contidas na porta e ouviu um "entre" da seu chefe. Ela entrou e caminhou até a cadeira que havia na frente de mesa de escritório de Tsunade.

A loura que tinha meloes no lugar de peitos largou a caneta que estava escrevendo e lançou seus olhos mel para Sakura. Deu uma boa analisada em seu rosto e suspirou.

- Sakura. Seu desempenho no hospital tem sido uns dos melhores durantes seis meses.

Sakura assentiu. _Onde ela queria chegar?_

- Tem coberto todos os plantões e não deixou de vir a nenhum, o que me faz perguntar se tem dormido direito.

- Sim, volto do hospital por volta de meia noite. - a rosada disse se sentindo insegura.

- Talvez mais. - continuou a chefe. - Vou te dar uma semana de folga para aproveitar.

- Mas..!

- Sem "mas", se não aceitar essas folgas vou ter que despedí-la. - Tsunade não tinha outra maneira de lidar com a situação. Sakura era muito devota ao trabalho e havia salvado mais pessoas do que admitia. E no entanto, não tinha tempo para cuidar de si mesma.

- Tsunade, respeito muito a senhora, mas não pode me impedir de vir ao hospital - Sakura protestou.

- Sakura, estou te avisando. Você não vai gostar se eu souber que você pisou nesse maldito hospital durante sua semana de folga.

Sakura teve um vislumbre de Tsunade invadindo seu apartamento com uma garrafa de sakê na mão e com os olhos em chamas.

- Claro, não se preocupe, eu estarei em casa se precisar de alguma ok? Aqui está meu numero. Não vou nem sonhar em pisar no hospital durante minha folga obrigatória, Tsunade. Passar bem!

.

.

.

No metro, de volta para casa, Sakura encontrou seu colega de universidade, Sabaku no Gaara.

- Yo! - ela murmurou, se apertando entre as pessoas para alcançá-lo e ambos seguraram a mesma barra de metal.

- Yo.

- Fiquei sabendo que terminou com Matsuri. - ela disse, tentando soar compreensiva. Não falava muito com o Sabaku. Ja fizera um ou dois trabalhos junto com ele e as vezes o acompanhava no almoço, mas suas falas não passavam da cordialidade.

- É. - foi a resposta. _E que resposta, hein._

- Foi você? - ele a mirou com seus olhos verdes. _Ele me dá medo. - _Digo, que terminou. - _ele deve estar pensando que sou uma enxerida, vai me enxotar daqui a pouco._

- Sim.

- Ora, mas então você... - Sakura se interrompeu.

Sentiu uma mão apalpando seu traseiro e seu rosto ficou de um vermelho tomate. Virou-se para o infeliz com um olhar assassino que fez todos no metro calarem-se e mirarem-na com um olhar curioso.

- Tire a mão daí, SEU DESGRAÇADO! QUER MORRER, SEU MARIQUINHA? Estou de avisando, se você tocar na minha bunda de novo eu CORTO O SEU PINTO FORA, tá me ouvindo?!

O rapaz tarado a olhou com olhos arregalados e se distanciou dois bom passos dela assentindo a cabeça ligeiramente. Ele enguliu em seco.

Sakura virou-se novamente para o garoto ruivo a sua frente com um sorriso doce. As pessoas continuavam a olhá-la em choque.

- Do que estavamos falando mesmo, Gaara-san?

Gaara ergueu a sobrancelha e a sombra de um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

.

.

.

Chegando em casa, pendurou as chaves na parede e descalçou a sapatilha, deixando-as do lado da porta.

- Akihiro! - chamou.

A cabeleira escura de seu meio-irmão surgiu da sala. Ele

- Sakura? Chegou cedo. - ele parecia realmente surpreso.

- É, Tsunade me deu uma semana de folga. - ela olhou em volta e revirou os olhos quando notou quem estava na sala com Akihiro. - Yo, Kiba.

- Sakura-chan! - o moreno largou o controle do video-game e correu para abraçá-la. Quando soltou-a foi a vez de Akamaru pular em cima dela. Sakura deu risada e acariciou a cabeça do cachorrinho branco.

Depois foi preparar o jantar, quando se lembrou que deveria sair. Oh!

Andou rapido em direção as escadas e, para total gosto de Sakura, Akihiro estava em seu caminho.

Sakura meteu um pescotapa em Akihiro e saiu correndo com uma risada maligna enquanto seu irmão tropeçava e caia de cara no chão.

- SAKURA!

.

.

.

Resolveu por escolher um vestido branco até metade das coxas e um salto alto preto. Prendeu os cabelos rosas que lhe chegavam até a cintura em uma trança. A parte da frente do vestido formava um "V" e era a mesma coisa atrás, mas trançado com um fio prata que terminava em um laço fino. Passou apenas um gloss rosa claro e não pôs mais nenhuma maquiagem.

Inuzuka Kiba vivia na casa de Sakura e Akihiro. Eles jogavam muito video-game juntos.

Passou pela sala e Kiba assobiou, impressionado.

- Vai aonde assim, Sakura-chan?

- É. - concordou Akihiro carrancudo. Ele odiava quando Sakura saía, morria de ciumes.

- Vou ao Toshiba com Sasuke e Naruto. Volto as 10. Qualquer coisa liga no meu celular. Gurade o jantar para mim, Aki. - depois saiu de casa e chamou um taxi.

.

.

.

~x~

Yo Minna!

E ai o que acharam do primeiro cap?

Beijos,

Nih Bittencourt.


End file.
